1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to textiles. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to mattress protecting textiles.
2. Related Art
Use of mattress protectors under bedding is ubiquitous and common practice in residential settings, as well as in commercial settings, such as hotels and the like. Mattress protectors are part of a larger group of textiles that ranges from plastic and vinyl mattress coverings to simple cloth mattress coverings to shaped and contoured thick mattress pads. Such products are used to increase the comfort of mattresses, to protect the mattress from wear, and to prolong the useful life of the mattress.
Typically, mattress coverings designed specifically to protect mattresses have been developed for protecting mattresses from fluids. These products include mattress protectors made of plastic or vinyl or other liquid-impermeable materials. Other mattress protector products that are designed to protect mattresses from fluids have been developed of breathable fabrics and materials that allow for airflow through the protector barrier, while at the same time preventing the leaking of fluids through the mattress protector onto the mattress.
In recent years, mattress protector products have become even more sophisticated in their design and construction in order to combat not only problems caused by fluid being released onto a mattress, but also to protect mattresses from other harms, most notably bed bugs and dust mites. However, design of comfortable and functional mattress protectors that can completely eliminate bed bugs and dust mites has been elusive.
What is needed is a functional mattress protector that is easy to put on and remove from the mattress that can eliminate bed bugs and dust mites, as well as protect the mattress from fluids.